brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Lego lord/Archive 3
Part 75998 I cant find this part number on Peeron or Bricklink, I am guessing the part # 75998 may be from LDD ? But you would make a part article the same way you create any other article, using the corresponding templates ect.. here below is the list of Horses from Peeron.com The variations of the Horse including the Pony start at part 30032. There are eleven variations listed there, and Bricklink.com has the same listed with slightly altered part numbers. http://www.peeron.com/cgi-bin/invcgis/psearch?query=horse&limit=none Gladiatoring 05:16, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Can You? Lego Lord can you make other stickers? Re: It's not your decision. Open up an MOS topic. And if we do, there is no need for a template. Just a link in the see also section. http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/178.78.103.50 left the message ---- Kingcjc 00:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yep.04:04, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Cats Hi, Yes good idea to create these categories, I did mean to add these categories a while back, but never got around to it. If you like there are a few other DUPLO themed figures, that you could also go ahead and create. Winnie the Pooh for example, which has been placed in the Minifigure category, but is of course DUPLO , there may be others like this for DUPLO. The DUPLO Figure page at the moment is a bit of a mess, but there are not that many DUPLO Figure pages created so far, aside from the LIcensed sets, but obviously in time this page will have to be divided by sub-themes as more DUPLO Figure pages are added here. cheers Gladiatoring 04:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :The main problem we have is what do we call the normal figures? ---- Kingcjc 12:09, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::No, I meant like the normal people, the ones without jobs and stuff. We currently have Person (DUPLO), but too many images would overfill the article. ---- Kingcjc 15:50, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I really don't want to.. When did Lego say it was Quarantine? I created all those pages! Every minfigure of Series 4! I thought it was Quarantine! Then i realized I was wrong! I made a mistake! I FIXED IT! --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 16:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) You need to use Template:Colourbox in the parameters. Please could you give me an example of a Part Article that isn't working right so that I can see what you mean. Thanks. :) 18:16, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Part 2341 had the problem but basically you had put: But it actually needs to be: I hope thats answered your question. Kind regards. 18:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Brick Journal. They were pictures from interviews with LEGO. 00:59, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Please don't change png to PNG. PNG is not any more correct, and it's a useless edit. 02:47, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Well, it was just that I hadn't yet uploaded the image. 02:51, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm not 100% sure. But I guarantee you that they are from LEGO. 02:51, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Sending messages to multiple users Hey, in the future, you are free to ask me to modify the community messages instead of spend time leaving messages on people's talk pages. Then everyone can see the message, and it takes far less of your time ;) 04:01, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Gorilla I have ur avatarSpitefulbrakevan1 04:12, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello I am Brickmaster3000 and what santa stuff are you working on! the reason i do these bad things like adding bad pics is cause im not use to it and these arre all acidents plus what did i do as spam can you please undew that harmful categorie edit it is hurtful Re:IRC It's like any IRC channel I suppose (thats a bit vague :/). You can often find me, Lcawte, Ajr, Samdo or Boba in there. You can access it here: Brickipedia:IRC or through an IRC client ---- Kingcjc 14:07, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Okay. Have you read what I said? 23:22, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Should I have not done so? 17:34, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I think it's legit, and either way it can't be backed up. An IP check would only reveal that they are using the same internet. 17:34, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Yep. But the users claims it's his mom, not dad. 17:36, January 5, 2011 (UTC) congrats! signed Spiderlily 19:02, January 5, 2011 (UTC) getting all those badges and being #9 on the leaderboard signed Spiderlily 19:25, January 5, 2011 (UTC) oh yeah, and 1 more thing, cool ideas signed Spiderlily 19:36, January 5, 2011 (UTC) the new themes you thought up yes signed Spiderlily 20:59, January 5, 2011 (UTC) No [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 21:04, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, i wish i could, if only lego made setting/places. im not good at making lego without the instructions. :P [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 21:07, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but could you do it on the irc. this takes too long [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 21:20, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Halo No, you don't have to be affiliated with them. It's an April Fools Joke. They don't claim to be the LEGO company or do anything that could make one believe that they are affiliated with the aforesaid, so, as a result, they do not need a disclaimer. 00:13, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Made under System Please do not add this to articles. It really is unnecessary. 23:30, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Also, don't say, it's a "trains themed set"-just say it's a "trains set". There's really no need for it. 23:38, January 11, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't really make them better. It's probably the second most obvious thing in the article. The only more obvious thing is that LEGO made it. It's not treating DUPLO the same as system-it's just unnecessary. Please cease doing this. 00:07, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Please don't. 00:11, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Er-if it's DUPLO with no supertheme or subtheme, then yes. 00:11, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Grammar PLEASE stop changing the grammar. Observe a few rules, such as in here. Do not make it longer. PLEASE just follow that format. It's really complicating my work trying to fix all of that. 01:26, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Please try to be more grammatically correct. Part 76147 is a Bear. Not a part shaped like a bear. And it's LEGO Digital Designer Name is not known as something-it is something. Lastly, please put it in quotes, not bolded. 01:41, January 13, 2011 (UTC) But it is a bear. The sentence should be as long as it needs to be-we are not writing essays-we are writing a wiki. 02:29, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Because the skin has changed ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 15:01, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope. Wikia removed it ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 15:04, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Warn1 16:17, January 13, 2011 (UTC)}} Please check a grammar handbook. Make it SIMPLE. 16:17, January 13, 2011 (UTC) 16:22, January 13, 2011 (UTC)}} We are supposed to have a section describing the set. Please do not change things like you did-it really just ends up with me getting rid of all content and re-doing it. Grammar. MOS. Etc... 16:22, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Lastly, year introduced is the year it was introduced. Not every other year it appeared in sets. 16:23, January 13, 2011 (UTC) However, it makes them more obvious. The colours aren't important enough to merit their own header. 18:07, January 13, 2011 (UTC) As long as the colours are in order, there is nothing difficult about it. The table of contents takes up space and pushes the rest of the things down. Please add it as a bold word instead of a header. 18:10, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I can't either. 03:32, January 17, 2011 (UTC) It works, I just have a friend over so I've been busy all day. 23:07, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Shared user account If you choose to register for membership, in consideration of your use of the Site, you agree to maintain the security of your password and identification and to be fully responsible for all use of your account and for any actions that take place using your account. You further agree to: Only use the services in a manner consistent with these Terms of Use and in compliance with applicable laws and regulations; Maintain the confidentiality of any password(s) associated with your use of the Service. You are solely responsible for the content, including but not limited to photos, profiles information, messages, search results edits, and other content that you upload, publish or display . If I find that a shared account is not allowed as the above outlines that is not, I will place a permanent block upon your account for not abiding by Wikia terms of use. In response to your question as to why not move pages. I told you the first message I gave to you telling you not to do so, and I explained why. Gladiatoring 06:16, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :One of you should make a separate account and stop using the same one ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 13:46, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Redirects are done by #REDIRECT [[]]. You just replace the pages content with that ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 13:56, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Then disambig it ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 09:05, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::That article is only about one type, so its easier if you just move it... ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 09:10, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorted it all ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 09:14, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Category:Vandalism in Progress * places pages in this category automatically. 03:33, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ** If BF2 said it was a mistake, I would say it's ok to remove it. 03:49, January 18, 2011 (UTC) *** Sure, go ahead then. The category's inside the template, so just remove the Warn2 template, and the category will also be removed. 04:03, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::It wasn't a mistake, it was for repeated bad grammar. I'm just not certain about the policy for removing that template. 04:15, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Grammar....again You seem to have reverted to the same grammar against which I had warned you before. Please do not use that format, as it is both unecessary and contains redundant words. In addition, in the Teddy Bears on the Beach article, you wrote that it was also released as Teddy Bears on the Beach. That was the exact same name, except without set number, and you linked it. Why? 00:38, January 19, 2011 (UTC) That's okay. And as for the grammar, do you understand? 00:53, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, just so you know, you really don't need to say "blah blah was a set created in 2009 for the Creator theme" or anything like that. The word "created" is not needed there. Thanks ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 15:54, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Color In order to differentiate the old grey colors from the new, we designate what was old with old and what is new with stone (since the stone part comes from the fact that there is a little more blue in the mix). --TheGrandEditor 00:21, January 20, 2011 (UTC) The British part had nothing to do with what you did. I rolled back the edit, which sent it back to the version where it said Old GRAY, and then I re-edited it after that. --TheGrandEditor 00:32, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :No. It needs to be also changed in the color palette, and if I know Gladiatoring, he'll be the one who changes it back. There is no consensus when changing a color's name. I tried changing the light purple to light pink, and he changed it back. It's part of the Peeron Color list, and what's on that list is what we go by. If it says old grey, we say old grey, and currently, it does say old grey, as far as I know. --TheGrandEditor 00:38, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Colors The color is red, not brick red. Same goes for blue, yellow, green, and orange. The original colors were simply named-the new ones have another word to indicate them being a variation. 16:11, January 20, 2011 (UTC) You moved yellow, blue, and red...they're ORIGINAL colors, so they're just red, blue, and yellow. 18:43, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Grammar Ugh...need I say it? You're grammar has gotten worse again. You aren't sticking to that format, and you're writing still needs more grammar help. 16:33, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Well-first off, you said "X is a THEME set released in YEAR created for the SUBTHEME". And other things. And the Yoda head's grammar was horrible. I'm sorry, but it's hard to explain. 21:57, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Files * Please stop overwriting files with completely different images. If you have a new image, upload it under a different filename. Thanks. 00:14, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Nicknamed The ray isn't nicknamed that, it's named that. 23:21, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hidden Categories The sets with X to X parts categories are hidden. They are automatically added by the infobox. 20:58, January 26, 2011 (UTC)